Lie to Me
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Based off of fellow-traveller's Pain of Love Lasts a Lifetime. Hans is seventeen years old, living with his parents Alfred and Ivan, but he always had the image of a blond man standing over his crib and speaking to him. Struggling to find out, he discovers that his curiosity may undercover lies that his parents held.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

**A/N:** Hans belongs to **fellow-traveller **who I think is one of the BEST writers when it comes to Russia and Germany pairings. I'm so happy! **I got their permission to do this!** =D

Please read the stories of **fellow-traveller **if you are into the pairing. You will love their work. This story is my version of a sequel to her fic **Pain of Love Lasts a Lifetime** which had me wanting to cry but I couldn't stop reading it.

**Human and (eventually) country names used.**

**Lie to Me**

**Summary: Based off of fellow-traveller's Pain of Love Lasts a Lifetime. Hans is seventeen years old, living with his parents Alfred and Ivan, but he always had the image of a blond man standing over his crib and speaking to him. Struggling to find out, he discovers that his curiosity may undercover lies that his parents held.**

**Chapter 1**

_I have been having this same dream for as long as I could remember. I'm very small, I know that. I also remember laying in some sort of crib. It was nice but it wasn't as fancy as the one that papa used to put me in. The room is bright and tidy and also smelled of soft pine. In my dream, I was always crying and I didn't know why. I wasn't hungry, I didn't need a new diaper, I was just fine. Every time I cried in my dream, a pale man would slowly fade in._

_He always looked a little different in these dreams. In one, he had messy bright blond hair just a few shades brighter than mine and piercing blue eyes. He had on a black tank top and camouflage shorts. In another, he would look like he just got out of bed in nothing but pajamas and his hair would be a mess with red rings around his eyes like he had been crying. And each time I saw him, my small pudgy arms would reach out to him and he'd pick me up and either rock me or carry me to another place._

_In this dream though, his hair was tidy and slicked back. He had on a casual white wool shirt with brown dress pants. His blue eyes were clouded with warmth that radiated love. He adored me. I reached my arms out to him as I usually did and he held me to his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, I cooed and I felt his body rumble slightly with a weak chuckle and his fingers stroked my hair. I felt safe like I had known him all my life. I trusted and depended on him._

_But something else always followed these pleasant and warm moments with the blond man. Every time my dream self would look to his face, I could see nothing but his eyes yet I knew he was happy. But only for a moment. His eyes turned sad and he began crying. No longer was he the strong looking man I had seen earlier. Now he was standing in place, holding himself as his body shook with his sobs. I was no longer in his arms as I floated there in the dark space where he stood, all alone in the empty void. I wanted to comfort him but I found I couldn't speak. Reaching out, I could not touch him. It was like the void was sucking him up._

_In the distance, stood a shadow. I could not see the figure but he held my baby self as he walked away. The baby in his arms began crying and reaching out to the blond man as he was taken away. Anger raged in my gut. The shadow was taking the child away! That child didn't belong to him! What if he got lost and couldn't find his father? Yes, I had a feeling that the man was his father. I don't know how I knew but I did._

"_Hans!" I heard papa call me. Ignoring the call, I began shouting muted words for the figure to return the baby. "Hans!" Papa's voice got louder. I once again ignored him, too engrossed in the scene I was watching._

"HANS!" My eyes flew open wide and I ended up on the floor with a thump. Papa just stared down at me, hand to his mouth like he was trying to hold in laughter, his blue eyes dancing in amusement. Finally calming his laughter, he went to the window and opened the blinds of my windows, forcing me to block the light from my eyes with my arm as I held myself up with the other.

"Pa, why do you always feel the need to blind me in the morning?" I grumble and slowly lower my arm with my eyes slowly adjusting, focusing a glare on him. Papa just smiled and flicked his blond hair. "It's to wake you up Mr. I-love-to-sleep-in-through-the-day." Then he headed to the door and opened it before turning back to me whom was still on the floor.

"Come on, Hans. Get up. Big day tomorrow. You start school today. And remember, you can't explore town. You still have to finish unpacking." Then he left through the door, leaving it slightly opened a crack. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands.

Both Papa and Dad worked long hours and were gone most of the day, sometimes all day. Their jobs required traveling to many places like England, France, Russia, Italy, everywhere but Germany. The only place I wanted to visit and they couldn't be bothered to go, claiming that they had no need to go there. And it's not just the place, but they tried to ignore the name and everything that came from there. They wouldn't even let me get a German Shepard. Weird, I know.

Getting up and getting dressed wasn't a problem. I knew my style, ripped jeans and a green t-shirt. My shoes were red converse, they go with everything. I passed stacks of boxes everywhere I went in the house. We had so much stuff, I often wondered why we just didn't get rid of some of this junk.

I went down the stairs slowly, thinking about my dream like I always did. I never tell my parents about them in fear of being sent to the loony bin. I wasn't crazy. These were more than just regular dreams. They felt like memories. It's like I experienced them before. But each time was hard, seeing the man being separated from his child like they were nothing but a dog, looking beaten like one too.

The smell of eggs and bacon with toast wafted to my nose. The same breakfast each Monday. The breakfast I hated the most. I hated the taste of eggs but bacon and toast I could handle. But I was more of a sausage guy (not like THAT you pervs!). Going into the kitchen, I was greeted by the same sight I see every morning. Dad was reading a newspaper, or so it seemed. He was just staring at it like he was lost far away and trying to hide it. It's been that way for a while.

I remember when I was little, every time the phone would ring, dad was always excited to answer it, like he was waiting for a specific person or he'd try to call someone and they'd never answer. Then when I reached thirteen, it seemed like life had drained from him all together. No longer did he run happily to the phone, no longer did he call that stranger he begged to answer.

No longer did he tell me stories of his work. Nothing of what his and Pa's co-workers did. Nothing. He still smiled, but not as much as he did when I was little. It was easy to tell he was disappointed as well as confused, pleading, and angry under all that happiness that he tried to cover it all with.

Pa on the other hand was as happy as a lark but there was a bitterness. It was like he had gotten revenge and danced on the losers grave until it was a flat piece of land. Plopping down in a seat, Pa had nearly jumped over and placed an egg on my plate with bacon and a slice of toast. I made a face of disgust at the egg.

"Pa, do you really have to place an egg on my plate. You know I hate them." I complained and poked at the yoke with my fork until it popped and leaked all over the plate. Pa sat down after giving everyone food and without a beat he said "You are MY son and you will eat anything given to you." That was his answer to everything, it seemed.

He knows I hate eggs. I tell him every time but it's like talking to a wall. I placed my face in a hand as I poked the food with a fork. I wasn't really hungry. "I wish for once we could have a nice juicy sausage." I grumbled and a cough from Pa alerted my attention to him but he just waved at me, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Are you alright?" I asked slowly, keeping an eye on him as he got air back into his lungs. He nodded and a forced smile was placed on his face.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be? Some food went down the wrong tube." He stated and looked to dad who hadn't come back from his mind yet. Pa shook him and dad blinked before realizing that food was here and he set the paper down to eat. I sighed. "But you haven't even touched your food yet." I pointed out and his smile shook a bit like he was fighting an internal battle.

Fortunately for Pa, dad spoke up before he could respond. "Hans, eat your food and don't argue. Alfred and I are going to be gone all day and all night tonight so you have to do some of our packing when you get home. Please don't start anything today." He ordered gently, not once looking up from his food as he ate.

"But-" I began but clenched my jaw closed as his purple eyes landed on me, a warning not to continue. Growling, I stabbed my food, not eating it until I was sure it was thoroughly mashed.

Ooo

I hated Michigan. It was cold and wet where we moved. It's towns were crowded and the people were noisy. I could tell that this school was just going to be as bad as it seemed. Dad pulled up next to a big, white building that had a ton of kids standing outside in groups. Some chatted, others played hacky sack, then there were one or two playing video games or wrestling. I swear I saw someone just get tossed into a trashcan.

I looked back to dad horrified and he just gave a tired, weak smile. "Do not worry. You will get used to it. After all, we will be living here for quite a while. Best make yourself comfortable. We won't be moving anytime soon, I promise." He reassured with a strong hand to my shoulder. His hands were strong like the blond man had.

That's when the shrill ring of the bell snapped me out of my memory as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and got out of the car with a slam to the door. Dad watched me near the school a few steps before he drove away, making me sigh in defeat and kept on walking. I passed the trashcan the boy got tossed into, thinking it was empty. Just as I passed it, I heard a 'PSST!' I turned around, looking for the source but found no one so I turned back and a paper wad was throne to the back of my head and I wheeled around irritated.

There in the trashcan was a kid around my age with brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. he glanced around quickly. "Are they gone?" He asked, shaking a gum wrapper from his hair which was spiked up a little. I tilted my head to the side.

"If you mean the guys who dumped you in here, yeah." I replied, going closer to him. He sighed in relief. "Thank God. I've been getting picked on for years." He said as he climbed out to show his very Gothic clothing. He noticed me staring. "Don't be surprised but my hair is actually black. My parents just thought it'd be funny to dye it in my sleep and water down my hair products." I gave a look and he scoffed.

"Don't give me that look. My hair isn't naturally spiky. I have to do that on my own. By the way, I'm Terrance. Friends call me Spike, enemies call me Glitter." I shook his hand. "Hans." I announce, trying to hide my humor as I just had to ask, "'Glitter'?" I saw him wince.

"Blame that Twilight book going around. It and it's sequels. It started with girls calling me that because I remind them of a character..." Then he slouched. "Then the jocks heard it. I guess you can take it from there." I nodded.

"And 'Spike'?"

Spike made a gesture to his hair. "What else? It's normally more professional but my family love to screw with my hair care." He slapped an arm around my shoulders which was a great feet since I am really tall like dad but I'm thin and well build, not at all like Pa or dad. Which I always found surprising.

"So, _Hans,_" Spike stressed my name and made me wince. "You German or something? I mean, because really, I thought MY name was bad." I snorted and began to head to the building, his arm falling from my shoulder in the process.

"I have no clue how I got my name. I asked my parents but they won't tell me." I huffed as I opened the doors and went inside, Spike keeping up with me in stride. Unfortunately, he had to do a small jog to keep up with my wide steps.

He shrugged. "Eh, maybe your mom knew someone with that name." He offered as he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Father. I have two dads." I stated bluntly and continued on to the principle's office. Spike seemed shocked at first and had to run to catch back up to me. "Sure, sure. Nothing wrong with that. But maybe they knew someone with that name and decided it was perfect for you." I nodded.

"Maybe." was my soft answer before I blinked irritatedly. "Don't you have class?" He sniggered. "Duh! But it's math. Everyone hates math." once again, I blink. "I like math." was another blunt reply. He made an irritated noise. "Whatever, that's lame."

I stopped walking and turned to him. "Look, I need to go see Mrs. Gemma so unless you can take me to her, then I would like to be alone." I said this the most polite way I could but the guy was bothering me.

He just smirked. "Of course I know where she is. Follow me, you're heading the wrong way."

ooo

It took three minutes to get there. Of course, we ran but we got there. Spike stopped at the large door and smirked back at me. "Let me go in first and smooth things over." He laughed and cracked his knuckles like there was going to be a fight before opening the doors and poking half of his torso in.

"Mr. Blake, what did you do this time?" I heard a soft, gentle voice ask like this had been an every day occurrence. Spike laughed. "I didn't do anything. We just have a new student." Then he pulled out and held the door opened all the way, reveling me.

"My hero." I stated sarcastically and he laughed before hurrying off, leaving me alone with her.

She gave me a welcoming smile. "Please come in. It's very nice to meet you."

ooo

My second class, which is what I was staring my day off with since I was late, was English Literature. It was also the second time I saw Spike. The second I stepped in, I heard him. "Yo, HANS!" He called and waved his arm frantically. This time, he was wearing thick black eye shadow and black lipstick which he must have put on sometime while we were separated.

Unfortunately, he was loud enough to be heard by a group of guys who looked to be the bullying type, they didn't disappoint because they instantly began to make fun of my name, pretending to have lederhosens and hopping around with an insulting high pitched German accents that sounded terrible. Embarrassed, I headed over to Spike because he was the only one I recognized.

He slapped me on the back in condolences. "Don't worry." He simply put. "Wait until the Teatre play this week, and you'll no longer be the target of their taunts." He assured. I just hope that my new friend was right.

ooo

**A/N:** So, what do you people think? I hope you all enjoy. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia. Hans belongs to fellow-traveller. I do own Spike though.

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back. =D Kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews.

**Chapter 2**

I did what I could to ignore the boys behind me as they butchered the German language and my name. Spike sat beside me, every once in a while would say something to me, despite the looks the teacher sent to him. For an hour, I sat through class, listening to the three guys and Spike while trying to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. Needless to say that Spike ended up being in practically every one of my classes. The only class he didn't talk to me in and actually paid attention to was world history.

Throughout the day, lunch couldn't come soon enough and I found myself sitting at a table by myself. I picked at my food which was macaroni and cheese, mixed vegetables, and a small group of chicken nuggets. None of this appealed to me but I had to suck up my disgust and eat it while being grateful it wasn't pa's cooking.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and a plastic tray being slammed down onto the table. Looking up, I caught sight of Spike who looked excited about something, that, or extremely nervous. He quickly sat down and started eating his chicken nuggets without question. I could only watch as he seemed to devour it like how a chipmunk stores acorn's in it's cheeks. He looked like one too with the food stuffed in his face.

Seriously, how much can a guy as thin as him eat? Apparently he noticed I was staring and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, voice a bit muffled by food and I held back a nasty comment. If dad had seen that, Spike would have had a sore ear from where dad's strong fist would have grabbed it.

"Can you even breathe?" I question and slowly set my plastic fork down which had speared macaroni on it. He got the hint and swallowed. "Dude, we don't have time. We got to eat now before class. By the time we get through the line, we'd only have five or ten minutes to eat. There's no time to taste everything." His expression showed that he was dead serious and his face looked dark.

Spike leaned in closer to whisper. "Oh, and a word of advice, watch out for Scott. He's got you on his list." then he bent back and went to eat.

Now this was interesting. "List?" I ask. "What list are you talking about?" He groaned and his eyes widened slightly as he placed his hands flat on the table and spoke loudly enough so that he could be heard over the chatter of the cafeteria but not enough to where anyone heard him.

"Scott has a list of people to pick on and since you're new and look like you could punch a whole through him, you're his number one target." I scowled.

"I don't even know who that is. What did I even do to him?" I say angrily and think for a minute. "Besides, how does he know about me? It's only the first day."

Spike snorted like everything that I had just said was laughable. "He was one of the guys in English Literature and it doesn't matter if you did anything to him or not. He considers you a threat and wants to rule you. Think of the groups of people as wolf packs. You invade his territory, he wants to show who's alpha." He informs and takes a drink of milk and scowls nastily at it like it had offended him.

"Sour." He spat. "And outdated. Anyway," Turning his attention back to me. "If I were you, just lay low. Sooner or late he'll forget about you like he did me when I first moved here. And I advise you to stay away from Stacy lancer, Scott's girlfriend and the lead cheerleader. She may seem perky and friendly but she's a bitch with a capital B. She just loves to have men fight over her, especially if it draws blood."

I roll my eyes. As if I would want some brainless girl following me around, trying to get me into trouble. I finished off what food I could and tried to avoid watching Spike do the same. "So I suppose you just came to warn me." the words just flew from my mouth. I saw his lips twitch.

He chuckled a little. "In a way. You're the only one who hasn't tried to humiliate me so far so I guess you're the safe one out of everyone else to be with." This surprised me and it showed on my face. "What do you mean? Don't you have any friends here?"

There was a roll of his eyes as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "Pa-lease! You think these losers want some goth as a friend? No one here likes me and they make it very clear." I could feel my eyebrows shoot up. What he implying that he had no one here to hang out with? I may move around places but I never went long without befriending someone. "Oh, sure they seem nice at first but when they get to know me, then it changes. They play nice and smile but their movements tell me they wish I would just leave." Spike continued.

Now I was starting to feel bad. "Ah." I say quietly. "That's-" but he cut me off with a glare. "Don't you dare apologize, Hans. I don't need it nor do I want it. I've done pretty damn well with being friendless since I was thirteen." Now that was a shocker.

Forget it when I said "starting" because now I felt terrible with how I felt about him. Now that I think about it, it would be nice to have a friend here in this dull place. I sighed and placed my head in a hand and made myself look uncaring.

"Well, I suppose I could be your friend." I found myself saying and he looked at me in surprise with a hint of suspicion. "I'm serious. You're very interesting to be around." I saw a smirk cross his face as if mocking.

"I suppose interesting will have to do." Then he held his fist out. "How about it? We're the Odd-Squad. Not giving a damn since the womb." I put my fist to his in good humor and smiled. "Yeah. Sounds right." I pause. "Listen, you want to come over to my place today? It's alright if you don't want to since all I'll be doing is unpacking stuff around the house while my folks are away."

I looked like he was thinking about it before grinning. "Looking through complete strangers stuff? Sure, why not? You feel like taking me since I don't have a ride?" Nodding, I notice something on his right ear. It was tan and blended well with his skin color and looped around his ear. He apparently noticed and frowned, face going a bit red.

"Uh, yeah. I'm deaf in that ear. Is that a problem?" He asked bitingly but relaxing when I shook my head. "No. I was just shocked that I hadn't noticed your hearing aid before. It doesn't look very comfortable."

He gave a laugh and scratched at it. "No it's not. Ah, well, don't worry. No one really notices it much until I turn my head. People here act like I'm diseased because of it, especially in third grade. Oh, I had fun that year." He laughed and he looked far away like he was remembering.

"Oh, What happened?" I ask, interest had been peeked. Spike gave a look like a cat that swallowed a canary. "I went around touching kids and screamed at them that they were diseased. They ran away crying to the teachers and screaming. It almost got me kicked out but it was fun. It also started a rumor that I was contagious."

I chuckled thinking about it. Oh, what had I gotten myself into? The bell for the next class rang and both Spike and I got up, tossing our food out before placing our trays to be washed on a counter, than we left. This time, I didn't mind that he was walking beside me talking and telling me things about school.

The rest of the school day went by without a single problem. I followed Spike's advice but since I wasn't sure which one of the group of boys from my English class Scott was, I ended up avoiding all of them, which made a funny sight for anyone watching. I know Spike tried not to laugh as I ended up dragging him along with me.

"Shut up." I growled as I sucessfully managed to avoid them for the tenth time that day.

Spike kept on laughing. "Really, Hans. The GIRLS BATHROOM?! Now that was the best yet!"

"I said shut up."

"I will not be silenced! HAHA!"

I was glad the school day ended shortly after that and now everyone was leaving. Without Pa or dad to pick us up, I had to walk with Spike following me. But it had begun raining during lunch so now we were walking in the rain. It was cold during our walk and we both were clutching our jackets close to us even though they were as equally wet as we were.

When Spike sneezed, I spared a glance to him. His mascara had started leaking down his cheeks from the rain and left thin black lines down his face. The whole bit looked like he had been crying even though he wasn't.

"Good thing Beeper is water proof, otherwise I would be glowing like a light bulb." He stuttered a joke and shivered. I grunted, not wanting to say anything. Reaching a crosswalk, we stopped. There was only one man there with an old, tattered umbrella. Looking at him, I froze. He had the exact blond hair on his head but not as neat. It was messy and draped over his face. It was also long enough so it reached passed his ears and eyes. His clothes looked like a brown suit but there were holes and looked as if the man hadn't cared about it at all.

It was a bit scary to be close to this man but something comforting. I turned, trying not to face him but then I sneezed, making him look at me. "Gesundheit." He spoke gruffly and hoarsely. I nodded stiffly and slowly and my legs nearly gave out from under me.

Even with his hair, I could see his blue eyes. Those eyes...Those were my eyes! He had my eyes! I have never seen anyone with eyes so close to looking as mine. But these were like an exact replicate. I could not stop myself from staring. He must have been thinking the same thing for he too was staring with wide eyes before they drooped with sorrow.

"You." He began and with his accent, I could tell he was German. "You look just like your father..." He paused. "And..." I watched him shake his head. "No, no. He's gone. Long gone. Get over it, Ludwig." I could hear him whisper to himself. "I apologize. You look just like...You look how my son would be if he were your age. I'm sorry."

My mouth didn't want to work. It was dry and frozen but I forced it to move. "What happened?" I needed to know. There was something about him that made my insides scream out that I knew him. His sad eyes looked ready to water.

"I was deemed unfit to raise him. And court gave custody to someone else. I lost him. Him and his father."

"Hans." Spike's voice broke out softly. Just when my friend said my name, it was like a tense, quiet air filled the area we stood. "We can cross now." Spike finished softly, Looking at the stranger wearily as the blond seemed like he was going to go in shock.

"My son's name was Hans too." The man clenched his bottom lip in his teeth. He turned quickly and ran off the other way. I could only stare after him as he pushed people out of his way as he ran the opposite way he was originally heading.

Spike was the first to speak after a pregnant pause. "Geez, man. What was his problem?" He asked, crossing his arms irritatedly. I shrugged, turning back to Spike. "I'm not sure." I say, sounding strained. He didn't notice.

"Man, glad he's gone. The air was thick without him making me nervous with it. I swear, each time I see him, I get a cold chill down my back." I look down at him as we cross to the other side of the road. "You've seen him before?" I question and he nod.

"Everyone at school does. He's just a hermit that occasionally rents an old house on the edge of town. No one knows anything about him other than he likes to be alone and that he's German." He pauses. "The recent rumor is that he goes between Germany and here."

I nod, listening. "How long is he normally in the US?" Spike shrugs and shivers as a gust of cold wind and rain blows on us. "Not sure. Last I checked, he only stays here a few months and goes back to Germany. Not sure why."

I sighed. Life was getting more and more strange as we continued on. Home wasn't far from that crosswalk. Maybe a few blocks down but we got there as quickly as we could. A few minutes later, we had a change of clothes, I had to let Spike borrow Pa's clothes considering that Pa was the smallest one in the house and even those were too big for my Gothic friend.

Going to the bathroom, I grab a couple towels and go back to the living room to where Spike was looking at some pictures. When he saw me, I tossed a towel to him and he caught it with one arm and tossed it over his shoulders.

"So," He began, going back to looking at the pictures on the mantel. "Who's who?" I stand beside him, rubbing my hair with the towel as I walked.

"That's Pa, there's Dad, who's Russian, me, my aunts, and uh...oh, Uncle Arthur." I pointed to each one as I listed them off. Spike took the picture and observed it, making a face. "Oh, Your Russian dad had the most freaky eyes ever. Are they real or does he have contacts? Because that's not natural." I snicker.

"They're his real eyes." I answer and the he whistles. "Well, at least we know who's hair you got. I wonder who your mother was before your dads got together. Wow, look at them eyebrows. They're HUGE! Doesn't he know about waxing? Maybe he could pluck them." I held back a laugh as I took the picture from him and placed it back on the mantel.

"Uncle Arthur is sensitive about his eyebrows. Always has been. He's also sensitive about his cooking. I always lie when I say I like his food. By the way, don't eat it. You'd have better luck digesting a pile of coal." Spike nods his head and looks around.

"Nice house." He compliments and looks around more. "Your parents must be rich or something. What do they do for work, I wouldn't mind having a gig like that if I got nice stuff like this."

I tilt my head and go to a nearby box and open it, Pa's photos and letters. I put them aside. Knowing Pa, he'd want to do that himself. "Dad and Pa work as spokesmen for America and Russia at a world conference." I didn't need to see Spike to tell that his jaw must have dropped and I stopped my unpacking. "Uhhh...You won't tell anyone will you?"

"I-uh, doh. Who would I be able to tell? You're my only friend, parents are always at work, and my sister just hangs out with her friends from preschool." He was stunned and impressed all in one and he walked to me and in front of me and the box I was going to open. "But just because your parents work at some world conference doesn't mean you're better than me." He was pouting now. In his own right, it was a bit adorable because his cheeks pudge a little when he does that, even though he's pretty thin.

I grin. "Wouldn't think of it." He nods and gets on his knees and rubs his hands. "Right, well, since I'm here, I might as well help out." He stated then looks around. "What first?"

I think for a moment. "I can handle these out here. Pa and dad have a ton of boxes in their room. How about you garb one and bring it here. You can help me with that one." I tell him and instantly he's on his feet and ran off. "Upstairs and to the right!" I yell after him and begin unpacking the box.

There's not much in this box. Just dishes and silverware which we always washed after unpacking them. I quickly stuck them in the dishwasher and came back into the living room and saw Spike with a now opened box, he was staring at a picture in his hand like it was very interesting. I stode over and looked in the box. I didn't recognize any of these things. There were old tattered, knitted scarves, glass sculptures that could fit in my hand, and photos. A few of the glass sculptures were broken in pieces and chipped in places.

Spike hadn't looked up from the picture he had in his hand. Not even once and his eyes were slitting like he was trying to comprehend something. "Hans...This is that hermit." He said suddenly and handed the picture to me. In my confusion, I took it from him and looked at it.

It actually was a picture of the man from earlier but he was in the hospital on a bed. He was wearing a pink scrub thing that doctors loved to put you in when you were getting prepped for something. In his arms was a small baby with closed eyes and a small patch of hair. The picture was faded and the color was off so I couldn't see the color of the baby's hair so it looked white. In the picture, the man was smiling in a very goofy way and he was wet from sweat and his hair a mess.

"So he was telling the truth." I found myself muttering. Spike nodded, agreeing. "Yes but I want to know why your dad had it." I couldn't agree with him more. Did my parents know this man? Should I ask them?

Would they even answer? Is this German man the reason that they wanted nothing to do with anything German? Or another German? I overheard Dad and Pa discussing about the man that was supposed to represent Germany wasn't coming to meetings. Was the man that they mentioned the reason or was it this man in the picture?

"Hello! Earth to Hans." I snap out of my thoughts. Spike was waving a hand in my face, trying to catch my attention. "Ah, yes? Sorry." I apologize, turning a shade of pink after being discovered lost in thought. Once again, Spike shrugs.

"S'alright. Lets just get another box. This looks as if it shouldn't be messed with."

I nod. This defiantly shouldn't be messed with. "Where'd you get this box anyway?"

Spike blinks. "In the closet. It was the only one there in the far corner. I didn't think it was important."

OOO

**A/N: Whoo! My hands hurt. Seven pages, wow! Big feat for me! Should Hans as Alfred and Ivan or should he go off on his own to figure it all out? I'm planning to have Ivan bring Hans in for a meeting just to observe but I'm not sure how to get it to the point where I can have that happen.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia or Hans.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I got stumped but here it is. I'm thinking of pairing Spike up with someone. Who should it be people? An OC or an already known character? Let me know.

**Chapter 3**

I was in the kitchen putting silverware away, leaving Spike to go through a box of DVD's and games that we owned. It had been a few hours since we had started and it was just beginning to get dark when the unthinkable happened. As I said before that I was putting silverware in their places when I heard the door open.

"What the-!"

_THUMP RUSTLE_

"AH! What are you, crazy?!" Instantly, I dropped what I was holding and ran into the living room to see Spike backed up to the box he was going through and Pa, standing over him with a chair that he was obviously planning to beat Spike up with. I quickly ran between them in a panic.

"Pa, no! This is Spike, a friend from school! I brought him over to help!" I say frantically as the furious expression he had died away into apologetic. "Ah." He said, his glasses sliding down a little. He then set the chair down and rubbed his face. I went over and helped my new friend to his feet.

With a sigh, Pa turned to Spike. "Sorry kid. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't exactly expecting anyone other than Hans in here." he apologized and made a face. Spike had on a just an equally angered scowl.

"Yeah, no problem. I get beat up by crazy dads on a daily basis. No worries." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. I don't blame him for being pissed. If a strange man came after me, I'd be pissed to.

Pa just tilted his head. "Anyway, Hans, I know I'm back early but I forgot a folder then I'll be gone again." he stated and grabbed the folder that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh?" I ask, following him across the room. "Can I come? Please, you said that I'd be able to one day. Lets make it this day, yeah?" I begged and held onto his bomber coat sleeve. He glanced at Spike for a moment.

"Yeah, sure. But what about your friend?"

Spike dusted himself off, no longer scowling. "I need to get home anyway. My folks will be wondering where I'm at."

Pa grabbed his keys from his pocket. "Then I'll drop you off first-" Spike interrupted Pa rather quickly. "I'm fine with walking. It's not that far."

Pa's brows furrowed. "Ya' sure? I don't mind." The teen shook his head. "Don't worry. I walk home every day. Oh, and I left my name, number and address in case you need me or want to hang out Hans."

I nod and grab a piece of paper. "Alright. Thanks." Then I grabbed a pen. "Here's my number."

OOO

"Hans, don't dawdle." Pa called from a little ways in the hall of this giant building. I was amazed at how great and big this place was. It was so fancy on the inside and really cold. If Spike thought my house was amazing, he'd have a field day with this place. I hurried off to where Pa was and ended up running into a person. I landed on my rump on the ground and went to apologize when a man bowed to me.

"I apologize." He said quietly and helped me to his feet. I dusted myself off. "No, it's alright. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Hans Jones." I say and hold my hand to him. He stared at my hand for a minute then took a long, hard gaze into my eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand to mine to shake.

Now was a good time to get a look at who I collided with. He was a short man with a bowl hair cut, brown eyes, black hair, and a white suit. "I am...Honda, Kiku." He responded.

"Kiku!" I heard Pa call as he ran down the hall to us. Kiku and I release hands and he bows to Pa as he closes in. "Good afternoon Alfred. Are you ready to continue the meeting?" He questions, ignoring Pa's big smile.

"Dude, Kiku. Forget that bowing mumbo jumbo and come over here for a hug. It's been long."

"It's been an hour Alfred."

"Same difference. Now, HUG!"

"I'd rather not. It's not dignified."

"Now you sound like Iggy."

I watched this go on for a while when Uncle Arthur appeared from a door and knocked loudly on the doorway when he spotted Pa and Kiku. "AHEM!" All of us turned to him.

"If you guys don't mind, we have a meeting to finish. This is important. Alfred, did you get your papers so you can do your report?" He asks before looking at me and gives me a small smile. "You get bigger every day, lad. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

I smile. "Six years I assume." I answer. His eyes grew. "That long? You were just eleven then so that makes you seventeen, right?" I nod and Pa laughs, but there is something odd about his laugh and his smile seems almost bitter which is starting to worry me.

"Yup, he gets to look more and more like his father." The look in his eye tells me that he's not exactly talking about Dad. But that's not possible. I don't look anything like Pa so he must have been referring to dad. Why is he acting so weird?

Arthur's eyes turn dark. "Yes. He does." Him too?! This is so weird. This seemed like it was going to last hours when it's only been a minute before the air seemed to break when Kiku walked through the doorway into the room, his skin an odd shade of both red and pale. His eyes were narrowed and he had a frown on his face.

Pa held up the folder, his expression returning to normal along with Uncle Arthur. "Here's the files." Arthur nodded and went inside, followed by Pa and me. As we came in, I suddenly felt eyes on me and it got quiet from it's idle noise that the people were letting out. Looking around, I turned red when I realized that they were indeed all staring at me except a brown haired man who was sitting next to an empty chair.

"Alfred, why is Hans here? Is he even allowed here?" I head dad ask Pa from his seat as Pa patted my back, gesturing me to sit as he went to place his folder next to dad to grab some papers. "I don't know and I don't care but I didn't have time to debate with him. I was trying to hurry back here." He went to the front of the room where a podium sat and fixed his papers so they were neat. He paused and looked up at me. "Hans, why don't you sit next to Feliciano. There's an empty seat next to him." he said and pointed to the sad brunette. I nodded and went there, looking at the name plates as I went. They didn't say names. Instead, they said the country that they apparently represented.

The man I was going to sit next to was a representation of...North Italy? And the empty seat was for the man for Germany who was oddly not here.

"That's Doitsu's seat." Feliciano spoke up to Pa just before I reached him. Alfred glanced at him, uncaring. "Aiya! That layabout hasn't been here in years and he won't be here! As far as I'm concerned, he abandoned the world just because he didn't get what he wanted." A man who I thought was a woman spoke up. On his nameplate, it said 'China'.

"Don't be so mean, Ch-Yao. Leave little Feli alone. He's taking it the hardest." The one who was here representing France spoke up. He had long blond hair, powder blue eyes, a beard, and a long scar that marked his handsome.

Feliciano just looked back down to the table sadly, biting his lip. Yao crossed his arms angrily but said no more. The scarred man looked at me in the eyes. "Be patient with Feliciano. Our Germany was his best and closest friend. That man...lets just say that things happened and poor Feli hasn't recovered from his abandonment."

I reached the seat and sat down. "He didn't abandon us. Francis is wrong. I heard Feliciano whisper. Was he trying to convince me or himself? The Italian turned his head and looked me in the eyes like everyone seemed to be doing these days. His eyes watered.

"They were right." His voice quivered quietly. "You have his eyes." His voice broke and he looked away with tears in his eyes. I bit my tounge from asking. I was going to ask Pa and dad first. If they won't tell me, I'll find out where this man is staying. I need answers. I was getting desperate.

**A/N: **I know it's short but I need more help than being told it's great. The reviews are wonderful and I gobble them up like cookies but I do need help. I'm kind of stuck. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia or Hans.

A/N: GAH! I know I'm late but here is the next chapter...Can someone draw Spike for me, please? I'm begging. I got bad sunburn on both of my arms...Ouch...

**Chapter 4**

I stayed quiet throughout the meeting. I wasn't even paying much attention aside from keeping an ear out for any mentions of Germany or the guy who used to represent it. It lasted well into midnight and around one in the morning before they decided another meeting in another three months when Dad and Pa took me home. When we got there, I was just too exhausted to ask questions and blacked out the moment my head hit the pillow on my bed. The next morning, there was a piece of paper in my pocket that had a hotel name and a room number on it which I knew that I didn't have when I had arrived at the meeting.

Now that it was Wednesday, I was in a store with Spike after school. Both dad and Pa were busy with paperwork and they didn't mind it if I hung out with Spike, who was glancing through a bunch of magazines that were on a shelf in eye sight of the cashier who was looking at him suspiciously. Spike's hair was now dyed a crimson red but was still spiked as he liked which I thought, made him look a bit like a porcupine...If porcupines had really thick spikes that is.

"So, nothing huh?" Spike asked as he flipped through the magazine he was currently reading with his back to me. He was facing the shelves. Then he gave a quiet laugh at something the magazine had in it. I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it.

"No, not really. All they spoke about was natural disasters and debts. It was quite boring. The only thing that could have had any clue was right beside me and he never said a word." I answered and leaned against the nearby wall, the cashier's glance only halting on me for a second as I moved before going back to watching Spike. I lean a bit closer to my friend.

"She doesn't seem to like you all that much. She's watching you like you're a criminal." I state. Spike looked up at me in confusion, turned to the cashier then back to me. "Who, her?" He pointed and I nodded. He responded with a shrug. "Ah," he says and goes back to the magazine. "This place gets robbed a lot and if you pay attention, goths are heavily watched just because we look like freaks to most." He fingered his lower lip piercing stud. "It doesn't bother me." Then he laughed a bit louder.

He poked my arm. "Hey, Hans! You got to read this! Some idiot thought it would be funny to moon the mayor! Oh good lord!" I took a look over his shoulder and in fact, there was a man mooning a building where the mayor stood at the window, looking shocked.

"Wow..." I say deadpanned at the man in the magazine. "So how long is he in for?" Spike shrugged. "Says here that he's waiting for prosecution. They didn't say yet." I stood back up to full height and fingered the paper in my pocket that I found a couple days ago, the address was smudged a bit but it was readable. I pulled it out and looked at it before putting it right in Spike's face. He blinked.

"Do you know where this place is at?" I asked. He lowered the magazine and took the paper slip, examining it closely. Turning around, he handed it back to me. "Yeah. It's that new hotel that opened up last year. The DayRay hotel. Pretty expensive." Spike replies and heads to the counter and places the magazine on it to buy it. He reached into his pocket as the woman checked the item in.

He pulled his hand from his pocket and a card slipped out and toppled to the floor. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket and glared at me as if to warn me not to say anything. The magazine was $12.99 and in his hand was a five and he sighed. The lady glared at him.

"Don't worry. I got it." I assured and pulled out the correct amount of money and paid for the magazine for him. We left in silence with his head low. "You don't have much do you?" I ask quietly as we walked down the sidewalk. He shook his head. "No. I have a job but all my money goes to paying the bills. I'm the only one supporting the family. Dad gambles all his money away and mom's looking for work. I barely have time for myself with work, bills and my sister."

I bit a lip. "Well, I'm your friend. You need money, you come to me, alright. My family's well off enough. We have so much where we don't know what to do with it. I'm sure we could help you out." Spike gave me a forced smile. "Sure, I'll remember that." Then he shook his head. "So how'd you get that address if you didn't know where it was?" He asked, changing the subject. Probably for the best.

I hummed. "I have no idea. I didn't have it when I arrived at the meeting but when I left, it was there sitting in my pocket." I told him. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like someone wants you to see them. Like a clue." he paused. "The hotel's not that far from here. We can get there and get back before it gets dark."

I thought about it. On one hand, I was curious but on the other, it could be a kidnapper or murderer. But then again, The Italian was the only one close to me who was sitting on that side of me. Could it be...

"Sure, fine. But if anything doesn't feel right, we leave." Spike grins. "No arguments here man."

OOO

I guess that I shouldn't have been surprised when we arrived to the hotel. It was big, bright, fancy looking, and frankly, by the was people were looking at us when we came in, it was down right rude. Stepping up to the counter to the stuffy looking woman, I ask:

"Where is room 5D? We have a friend staying here." Her nose in the air, she tells us where to go. The second Spike and I leave her presence and to the elevator, Spike made a bunch of comments about her attitude. The wait was short since the elevator was pretty fast and it took a short amount of time to find the door, Spike tried to peak through the peep holes in the doors as we were looking.

Door 5D stood in front of us and I knocked. It wasn't long before the Italian from the meeting opened the door with a pinkish tank top and yellow shorts. "Ve...Ah, it's you Hans. And...Friend? Come in. I didn't think you'd find my note. I was worried I wouldn't be able to wait any longer." He spoke as both Spike and I entered. Ironically, the room was a mess. I guess that it's Feliciano's fault.

Spike instantly made a running leap and landed on the unused bed, letting out a sigh of content. "So fluffy." He groaned happily. He laid there sprawled out on the bed. Feliciano laughed slightly at this then turned to me. "I was hoping to speak to you alone. I had no idea that you'd be bringing someone." He stated politely. I tilted my head.

"He's my friend. Plus, he's helping me with something." The Italian looked confused as well as Spike. He mouthed a slight 'What?' "Ve~ With what?" the brunette asked, voicing Spike's question. I let out a breath of air through my nose.

"I know that people have been trying to hide things lately. I want to know what it is." was my bland response. The man went pale. "As, si. That is what I want to talk about. Let me get changed. Have a seat. I will be back in a bit." Then he left through the door. I took a seat on the food of the bed that Spike was laying on and looked around. Spike's boot kicked me lightly on the back.

"Off the bed. You're ruining my relaxing moment." He commanded weakly. I just grinned and threw a nearby pillow at him. It smacked him in the face. It wasn't long before Feliciano came back with a thick album. I got up and sat in a chair across from where he went and sat. He opened the album to a single picture of three men. One was Feliciano, another was that Japanese man, Kiku, and the third...

"Woah, it's the hermit. Look at him all dressed and ready for the military." Spike stated as he pointed at the man in the picture. He had on a black tank top and camouflaged pants. He had on black military boots and a light green hat that seemed for the military. Feliciano frowned. "That's because he WAS in the military. All of us were...Wait, you know him?"

Spike had snuck over to us and sat down on the coffee table. "Not personally but he's around every year for a few months. The same day this picture was taken." He pointed to the date on the picture that was obviously missing the year.

I gave a laugh. "He's here on my birthday then." I state dryly. Feliciano's brows furrowed. "Yes, I know." Then he cleared his throat. "I asked you here because I know who you are Hans. And I wanted you to know that there is a connection between you," He pointed to me. "And him." Then he pointed to the blonde in the picture. Spike wiggled his fingers and made a sound like a ghost. "Oooooooooh. Spooky."

"Indeed." I answer. "It seems like everyone knows who I am recently. Why is that?" I ask and the Italian shuffles in his seat. "I've been warned not to tell you but I can't hide it much longer. You look so much like him and I can't keep quiet even with the threats of war over my head." This intrigued me. "War?" Spike voiced my question.

"That's ridiculous. No one can claim war over another." Spike was very vocal about this. Feliciano's brow raised. "So they didn't tell you...This makes things a bit more complicated." Then he lowered his head. "The truce between Italy and America have been a bit shaky since the incident during the past few years. It's even more risky than the truce between the world and Germany since World War 2. What I'm about to tell you could cause a war between Italy and America and this time, Germany isn't there to save me." The more he spoke, the more it was starting to sound like he was speaking to himself.

"I don't understand how telling us about this supposed connection between Hans and the hermit." Spike stated casually. Feliciano's head shot up to Spike, eyes blazing in such a fury and annoyance. "We are not just normal ambassadress." The Italian's voice went dark. "We are countries!"

OOO

"Spike! Come back!" I called as I followed my friend as he stormed out of the hotel, pushing passed anybody in his was as we now reached the streets. "Come on!" I shout as I catch up and reach him, grabbing his shoulder which he yanked away from me.

"No." He growled stubbornly. "I knew it was a bad idea to go there! The guy's a nut!" He shouted back and continued on. "I mean, I can accept that there is something between you and the hermit but when he starts going on about him being a country, that just reaches the limit to crazyville." Urging forward, I reach his side once again.

"Look, Spike." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder once again. This time he doesn't shrug me off and he stops walking. I get in front of him and place my other hand on his other shoulder. "I know what you mean. The whole thing sounds crazy to me but despite all that, I'm getting closer to finding this out." I try to reason.

He glares at me. "Yeah, secret. That's all you go on about. Why do you even need to know about this? So what if you meet the hermit who claims he has a son with a name like yours and so what if your parents have a picture of him. Why do you need to know anyway?" His glare falls and confusion was clear on his face. I just glance into his eyes calmly.

"Because it involves me. And I'm not sure I like the fact that so many strangers know it but me when I may be the main topic. You need to trust me on this. This will change everything. I'm sure of it."

He says nothing for a minute and his eyes glance from side to side wildly in thought before they land on me. "Alright. I'll help. But you _so_ owe me big time." I grin and we bump fists. "True. So very true. So what next?"

He pauses. "Well, how about you see what you can get from your parents. I'm going to have a talk with the hermit and try to weasel the info out of him."

**~Point of View Change: Spike~**

I found myself at that old hermit's place. Going to the nearest window and peered in, using my hands to block the sun so I could see clearer. It had all the occasional furniture but the place looked deserted from its inhabitant. Growling, I kicked the wall with my steel-toed boot and shoving my hands into my pockets when I felt my dad's old, unusable credit card. Getting an idea, I slid it between the door and doorway and a click sounded.

I pushed the door open and quickly slipped in, closing the door behind me. With a devious grin, I began searching though the house, hoping to find something that maybe the guy had left behind. Eventually, I found an old beaten journal in the bookshelf by the fireplace. It sat there all alone with a cobweb forming on it.

I grabbed it and happily began to look through it. The more I read, the more I could feel my heart freeze. Hans would want to know this. Slamming it closed, I slipped the journel in my backpack, I ran out of the house. I was heading my way to Hans' house. But as I crossed the street, I didn't notice a drunk driver heading at me full speed.

OOO

A/N: So where should I go from here?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia or Hans.

A/N: This chapter, I give Kudos to **bringmebacktolife** for her genius ideas and to **fellow-traveller **for ideas and helping me piece the two suggestions together.

**Warning:** Some parts in this chapter may be sensitive so if you're easily offended by the slightest thing, back out of this now.

Also, all mistakes are mine. I have no beta. Enjoy, R&R!

**Chapter 5**

"So, dad..." I pause, trying to figure out how to ask my question. "What do you know about the town's hermit?" Dad was currently in his office which was on the west side of the house. He had been sorting papers and arranging them in their folders in his boring file cabinet. The second the words had left my mouth, he nearly doubled over and all the papers he was holding on scattered to the floor. Dad only lasted that way for a few moments before he turned to me halfway, his skin pale, eyes wide and a shaky smile on his face.

"Ah, what Hans? Hermit? Oh, I don't know about any hermit here. Do you mean a crab?" He asks as he fiddles with his scarf. My answer was a glare because now he was just playing with me. He knew damn well who and what I was asking about. He soon stops fiddling with his scarf and frowns, his eyes hardening as they land on me, making me shiver a little at how cold they suddenly looked.

Both of use just stared at each other, neither of us budging from our staring match. It seemed like hours before dad sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, suddenly looking old and weary. "Listen, Hans. This hermit around town has been known to take medication for slight hallucinations. I don't want you to go anywhere near him and if he so much as grabs you, you are to notify both the police and I along with Alfred. That man..." He paused. "Is not very stable."

"Bullshit." I spat before I could stop myself. He looked up at me as if I had struck him. "Excuse me, Hans?" He asked, his voice growing stern to cover his shock. I bared my teeth.

My hands were now shaped into fists at my side and they shook with my anger. "I know there's nothing wrong with him. Spike can vouch for that if it's really needed. I can also tell when something is being deliberately kept from me. What is it about this man that makes you so afraid of him? I know there's something between him and I. I even know that you have a history with the hermit! Otherwise, why else would there be a picture of him in a box-"

"What picture?! What have you seen?" Dad's strong hands were on my arms in an instant, gripping me tightly, I could have sworn that I would be bruised tomorrow. This shut me up. And for once in my life, I was afraid of this man I called 'dad'. His eyes were wide and crazy, his mouth was baring teeth and snarling at me and his body seemed to rise above me. All this was very intimidating and it frightened me. My fear must have shown on my face since he instantly softened his hands and his eyes grew warm and begged forgiveness.

"Hans," He began again and his large hand touched the side of my face in a very calming way. But I was not calm. My heart was racing and I felt like I could throw up. Was that man really my father? "Hans, look at me. _Please."_ Dad was begging me now. I hadn't even known that my gaze dropped. I did as he wanted and looked into his warm purple eyes and I was quickly enveloped into a warm, loving hug.

"I am sorry, my son. I did not mean to frighten you so. I just lost myself. Please calm down. Do not worry. I wouldn't hurt you for the world." His voice may have been meant to relax me but they didn't. Instead, it felt as if my trembling just got worse. I was no idiot. I knew that there was no way I'd be able to look at him the same way again. This also brought another question. If this was a hidden part of dad, what about Pa?

I didn't want to think about it as I shoved myself out of dad's arms and ran to my room and hiding under my covers as I did when I was a child when I had gotten frightened. Dad and Pa began to argue in the kitchen. Listening, I heard them mention the hermit. The name "Ludwig" echoed and then there was a crash. Then it was quiet. I assumed that they had quickly made up. I ended up falling asleep, dreaming of the hermit and the child that he adored so much. And throughout my dreams, I felt a kinship with this man. I needed to find out what was going on with him. And I needed to do it fast. Or it will be lost forever.

OOO

Dad and Pa were gone by the time I woke up the next morning. Dressing and getting ready for the day, I left and headed for school. I didn't bother driving or taking the bus. I needed the air and exorcise that only walking could bring. When I got there, I didn't hesitate to look for my friend. But Spike was nowhere to be found. I remembered calling out to him multiple times but never hearing a reply. This lasted until the bell rang. Slightly worried and confused, I entered the school building and went to class. First class was math that supposedly Spike and I shared since we had nearly every class together.

But each class, he didn't appear and I was getting more and more worried. But other than that, the day was uneventful until third period ended. I had just closed my locker door after replacing third period books for fourth period books when I heard a laugh down the hall. Risking a glance, I saw that it was the kid that Spike warned me about. Scott. The resident bully.

"Well, well, well." he said as he slowly stalked to me. He looked much like a sterotypical jock when it came to dress code. He had light brown hair that almost looked bronze, dull green eyes that glistened with glee at the thought of picking a fight. He was an inch shorter than me but apparently that didn't stop him from wanting to beat me down a peg.

"If it isn't the rich bitch." He stated with a laugh. His little gang laughed with them as they slowly surrounded me. "Where's your little goth freak? Oh yeah, that's right. He's in the hospital. Probably crying that he can't get a date with you huh, faggot? (**A/N:** I hate that word. I'm sorry people. I hug all of you.)" Then once again they all laughed. I would normally just walk away. I often get picked on and called that name because both my parents were men so it normally didn't bother me. But something he had said caught my ear.

"Hospital?!" I exclaim in alarm. "What happened?! Why is he in there?!" All of them just looked at me as if I was the biggest idiot in the world. Then Scott cackled that made nails on a chalk bored seemed like a melody. "Oh, look that this." He stepped closer to me, trying to look intimidating. But that was a funny sight after being confronted the same way by dad who was a lot more menacing.

Two arms grabbed my elbows tightly, holding me in place. "The rich boy's worried about his little boyfriend." I was mocked and Scott patted my cheek in humor. "Isn't that cute." Then grabbed my nose like he was playing a friendly game. "Not my boyfriend." I grumbled. Never had one relationship. Boy or girl. In truth, I wasn't even sure if I went for both sexes or just one. "I bet that wasn't what that loser, Glitter said when you fucked him huh?" That comment made my blood boil. What right does this ass have to even say such a thing. I wasn't personally offended, Nothing really offended me but him speaking about my friend like that made me want to punch his teeth out. He grinned at my reaction as I struggled to get out of the arms. "Whatever. Not like it matters. What does matter is that you know your place and I'm here to straighten it out."

The hands tighten. Scott had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face that would make many women consider him handsome. "Now since you're new, I'll go easy on you. First off, I rule over you." He was talking but I wasn't listening. The longer Scott's speech went on, the more lax the hands of his gang got. And the second it got really relaxed, I over heard a word that was taboo for anyone German or German decent. Nazi. The bastard actually called me that. So I punched him square in the nose.

The arms were grabbing at me again but they did no good. I felt an addicting amount of energy. I felt immortal, like nothing could touch me. I wanted more than just to punch Scott. I wanted blood and nothing was going to stop me. I was on him in an instant, occasionally hitting anyone who got to close to me. Scott fought just as good as he took. If it wasn't for this unnatural energy I had, I probably would had been beaten to a bloody pulp but something kept me going. Fists were flying in the hallway, my books that lay forgotten on the floor had been kicked away near the other lockers. It was like a violent dance as Scott and I fought. Students had gathered and made a large ring around us. No one came to break the possible death match up. Everyone was smart enough not to get involved.

Both of us, on our feet. Neither Scott nor I saw tall the teachers and the campus police arrive to break us up. It took a tazer to take me down. I lay there on the ground with four police holding me down as I was trying to get my barrings, the teachers holding Scott back. I managed to get a good look at the result of my handiwork. His nose was clearly broken and he had multiple bruises and deep cuts on his face and body were bleeding. I even managed to knock a couple teeth out.

Sadly, I probably was just as bad if not worse than him right now with the tazer.

OOO

I was sitting in the principles office with Dad on one side and Pa on the other. Mrs. Gemma telling them what happened felt like a death sentence. I felt numb emotionally but physically, I felt all the wounds I had received. "I know you two are very busy and well respected people. I also know that Hans is new here so here's what I propose. I'll cut him some slack. Sixs weeks suspension."

"No." Pa stated coldly from my right. "Don't go soft on him. Give him a month. Because that's how long it'll take for his grounding to end." The last part he said while glaring right at me. His blue eyes were full of anger.

Mrs. Gemma stood up slightly. "But surely-"

"No." Dad interrupted. Damn! Even DAD agreed with Pa. "If he is going to go far in this world, he needs to understand that the world will not go easy on him. Trust us. It is for the best, da?" She nodded with a strangled sigh.

"Right. You're the parents. Hans, you heard them. One month suspension."

Scott, who sat beside his father who looked like a business man who was too busy for even his own son, flipped me off with a smirk as we passed by, and he was called in.

OOO

"I don't want to know what you were thinking." Pa said deathly quiet from the passenger side of the car. Dad was driving and I was sitting in the back. I scrunched my nose in anger. "He called me a Nazi, pa." I watched as Pas flinched from the word.

"Regardless. It's a name. Granted, said name is very offensive, but you can't go around attacking anyone who calls you that." Dad butted in. "You're always going to have those kind of people in life. But I have a feeling that the name wasn't the only thing that caused this."

I snorted. "No. He made some comments about Spike and I." Dad blinked and looked back to me in from the rear view mirror. "That odd kid you had with you at the house?" he asked. I nodded. Pa looked between me and dad. Dad's eyes were back on the road.

"What comments did he make?" I paused. Should I tell them? Would they be upset even though it was directed to me?

"He made comments on how Spike and I were...Eh...Fucking." I answer. It was awkwardly quiet in the car. "I mean, I don't like Spike that way, and we're just friends and eh." I felt my face go red. This was embarrassing.

"Hans..." This time, it was Pa who spoke. "You know that it's alright if you like other boys."

"GAH!" I waved my arms around frantically. Now I resembled a tomato. "Please, stop! I don't think I'm- I mean, Spike and I arn't- Eh..." I paused, catching my breath. "Yeah, I know. But truth is, I'm not sure. But what does it matter?"

Pa hummed. "Good point. But you're still grounded for fighting. I can understand why it happened but that doesn't mean that it'll go unpunished. You're not allowed to go anywhere without permission for a whole month, no phone, and your electronic restriction if for four hours for a week, starting today. Don't give me that look, this is you getting off easy." I lost the sour look I had on my face. One week with a electronic restriction wasn't so bad.

But while we're on the road. "Where's the closest hospital?" I asked. Pa turned back to me with wide eyes worriedly. "Why? Are you hurt that bad?" I shook my head.

"No. Apparently Spike's in the hospital." I state. "I want to go visit him." Pa turned to dad, who nodded. "Da. We can make a quick stop before we need to be at the conference."

OOO

St. Joel's Hospital was small compared to the others I saw in my life but I wasn't complaining. Heading to the receptionist, I ask: "Is there a kid around my age here named Terrance Blake?" I ask, remembering hearing Spike's last name from Mrs. Gemma on my first day.

The receptionist typed on the computer then looked up at me. "Yes." She said with a smile. "He's on the second floor, room 209." I nod and gave her my thanks, leaving my Parents to the rest of the hospital to explore. They liked to look at the babies for some reason, it was weird.

Reaching the room was a little irritating at first but I made it. Going in, the first thing I notice is that Spike's eyes were wrapped in a bandage around his head, and he had a cast on both his leg, right arm and half his face was covered in a white plaster. IV's and a heart moneter was hooked up to him. With the bandages, it was hard to see his red spiked hair.

Going to the side of the bed, I place my hand gently on this uncovered portion of his face. It was clammy but warm. "What happened?" I whisper to myself. I had never seen anyone look so broken and battered before.

"Hans?" I heard. It was a croaky, raspy voice and Instantly I knew it was Spike. He was awake. "Yes." I say excitedly as I hover over his bed. "I'm here." His lips, or what part was visible, pulled into a tired smile. "It's good to know I have a visitor. What's going on? Is it night or day?" Then his undamaged hand came up shakily and touched my newly bandaged face, landing on my sore nose.

"Jeeze, man. What happened to you?" He asked and yawned. I smiled. "I got into a fight with Scott. You were right. I should have avoided him." My friend smirked. "Told ya." He yawned again. "Who won?" I rolled my eyes at his question. "Well, I assume that had the police not gotten there, I would have." I answer, purposely leaving the fact that I was out for murder when the fight was going on.

"Good." He whispers. Then his hand trailed down me to land on my hand. "Find my bag. I need my bag. I have something incredible that I found before I was run over."

My eyebrows ran to the top of my forehead, or so they felt like they did. "RAN OVER!?"

"Bag, Hans. My bag." He snapped his fingers to bring me back on track, letting my hand go in the process. I nod then almost smacked myself when I reminded myself that his eyes were covered.

His bag was sitting on the chair beside the bed. It was tattered and torn from getting run over along with Spike, who I thought was lucky to be alive.

"Alright, what am I looking for?" I ask, feeling bad for all the broken books and torn papers in the bag. Spike waved over to where my voice was coming from. "It's a leather bound journal. Like one of those you see in war movies." Searching around, I found it.

It had a black cover with gold colored words that were written in German. Then underneath those was the name "Ludwig Beilschmidt" I was frozen. And almost as if he knew how I felt right then and there, he stated "It's the Hermit's journal."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Hetalia or Hans. I do own Spike though.

**A/N:** Reviews make me update faster.

**Just if you get confused and are just starting out on Hetalia: (If you already know, skip down to the story)**

**Francis – France**

**Ivan – Russia**

**Ludwig – Germany**

**Alfred – America**

**Arthur – England**

**Feliciano – N. Italy**

**(Look the others up because I'm not going to list all of them because these are the main ones right now).**

**Chapter 6**

**(Other's POV)**

Ivan rubbed his eyes wearily. The incident earlier had gotten to him. From what he understood about the fight from what the principle had said, the fight was very violent. This was odd considering that Hans wasn't a particular violent person. But then again, no one thought about how violent Ludwig could be. The image of France's face from when Ludwig had attacked him in a fit of rage. The French country had been too terrified to even speak about it so only Ludwig and Francis knew what happened that day which led France to getting the scar. Thanks to Arthur, the other country's face had been saved but the attack had left a nasty scar which blinded France in one eye. All anyone knew about it was that France had confronted the German and meant to comfort him when Ludwig went into his rage.

But Ivan couldn't be counted out. Nowadays, Ivan shuttered from his past. Being Russia was very difficult and rough which made him that way. But since he and Ludwig had that night (granted he was drunk and he had raped the German), he seemed almost tamed. And Ivan thought he had put his past behind him when Alfred and him gained custody of Hans. But when Hans had asked about Ludwig and admitting to finding the picture Ivan had found of when Hans was born, he felt so wild and crazed that when he looked into Hans' terrified eyes and watched his son run from him, he knew then and there that he had truly never really changed all that much. His past was very much alive behind a cage.

Maybe Hans was more like him than he realized. Sure, he had some of Ludwig in him but he had shown signs of the darkness residing in both Germany and Russia, the two terrifying countries in existence. But what had happened at the school, was from no normal teenager. No, there was something inside Hans that was dangerous. Not enough to cause alarm for the world but it was there and it had the boy searching for his lost parent.

Ivan didn't want to admit it, but the possibility of the child being a state or a city of either Russia or Germany frightened him. But that was it wasn't it. Hans wasn't human. Not completely. Ivan lowered his head in sorrow, hoping the child could escape this fate. All the clues fit and it wasn't until now that he could be sure. The search for Hans' missing piece, his reason of existence. Hans was Berlin. Hans was Germany's fucking city of Berlin and there was nothing going to change that. Biting his tongue to keep him from crying out in sorrow for the boy's fate. Half the land he once owned, the very same half that Alfred had helped Ludwig get back after the war was his very own son.

Ivan smiled bitterly. Oh, Ludwig would have loved this. It meant that he would have a legal fighting chance of getting the boy back. But even the German wouldn't force Hans back to him.

How how Ivan hated the fact that his own son was what he ended up being.

Hans was Berlin.

**(Hans' POV)**

_'Please don't hate me.' _Those were the first words I read as I flipped the journal to a random page. Despite the lightness of the filled pages, those four words hung in the air. They sounded...familiar. I couldn't place it though. I shook my head and flipped to the first page and began reading. I was shocked at what I read. The hermit had gone on about my dad and told the night of the 'Rape'. I slammed the book closed, unable to read it further right now. I turned to Spike who seemed to be dozing off from his pain medication so I smiled and gave a goodbye before walking out, the journal in my hands. As I left the room and went looking for my parents, I heard their voices a little ways and frowned at how angry they were. Slowing my steps, I hid around the doorway corner and listened in.

"You're shitting me! You must be because there is no way that Hans could know about that bastard!"

"Well, he does. You must get over this hatred for Ludwig. He didn't do anything wrong. What had happened all those years ago was an accident and you know it."

"Accident my ass! I lost my fucking BABY because of him!"

"He didn't notice until it was too late. What did you expect him to do? He was further along in his pregnancy than you."

_Pregnancy? But they're talking about a man...In fact, pa's a man too. Men can't get pregnant. My parents are a little looney right now I think..._

"The bastard could have caught me or fallen down the stairs in my place!"

There was a sudden silence. The air was thick. What dad said next made my jaw fall.

"Alfred...We would have lost Hans then."

"Hans!" I jumped at Pa's sudden tone. "Is he all you think about?! What about me?! I lost the ability to have kids that day! Man, it makes me wish we didn't have Hans just so you'd notice me."

That made me feel cold. Did Pa not want me? Was his love a lie then?

"Alfred, do you hear what you are saying?! Do you honestly hate My...Our son that much?! Just because he wasn't born from you?! Because he's the son of Ludwig?!"

I gaped and gripped the book tighter. My body had oddly gotten colder and I began to shake. My eyes began to sting.

"No!...No...I don't hate Hans...I'm glad we have him. I just...Every time I look at Hans, I see Germany in front of me and I just get so angry. Ever since the car crash incident when he was ten...It reminded me of when Germany and I were kids."

"Da, I forgot. You were best friends until you were what? Sixteen?"

"Think fourteen years old. Arthur scared him away when he accidentally punched me instead of France, who was caring for him at the time."

"England was always protective of you, da?"

"Yeah. He kept telling me that the guy was no good...I guess he can say 'I told you so' huh?"

"Alfred-"

"But I got Germany back for making me lose my child. I got his reason for living."

"America, you don't know what you're saying-"

"I got his son, his friends, and his love."

"Alfred-"

"But even after all that...It's not enough. I want him to hurt more...Is that so bad?"

"..."

"Russia?"

"*sigh* Yes it is. But who am I to judge? I felt the same for you. A long time ago."

"I love you...Hans too."

"I...Love you too..."

"What's with the hesitation?"

"Nothing...Just remembering...Come, we must find Hans before he finds out."

"Find out what?"

"That he's Berlin..."

Pa didn't say anything for minutes. But those minutes felt like forever, my mind was flooding with questions. I was really confused. I didn't understand. Was my entire life a lie?

"Oh...SHIT!"

"I agree. We must find him."

They didn't even have a chance to turn with how fast I rounded the corner. When they saw me, they grew pale and their jaws dropped. It was like a long staring match from there as the atmosphere grew tenser and tenser the longer we stared at each other.

Dad was the first to react as he forced a calming smile on his face, but I knew that inside, he was freaking out. He reached out to me for a hugs. His eyes were watching my every move as he slowly began stepping to me, which I kept stepping back until he stopped with a worrying smile. "Ah, Hans. We were just getting ready to come get you." He says.

"You heard?! You heard it all." Pa stuttered with his eyes wide behind his glasses. Tears fell from my eyes.

"You lied." I chocked out as my tears fell to my chin. "All my life, you weren't my real parents." I accused.

"Nyet! I am your biological father." Dad protested, his face was pleading with me now. I shook my head and backed away more.

"But not his. I'm the Hermit's son! I heard every word you said! You called each other by your country names. And the way you said it..." I looked at them in horror and continued to step back. "Are you even human?! Am I?!"

They bother looked ready to panic now. "Hans, please. You must let us explain." Pa said as they tried to get closer to me but failed. "You took me! All those dreams make since! All the feelings growing up, not belonging completely. The need for a different person to be there. It was never really you two, it was him! The Hermit! Ludwig..." I looked to the ground. "My...Father..." I grabbed my head and shook it furiously, causing them to get closer to me, their arms wide, trying to block me in but they had left an opening.

"Hans, please-" Dad began but I ran out the opening and hurried out the hospital. "Get away from me!" I shouted as I ran. Fleeing the hospital grounds, away from my 'Parents', running from Spike, My closets friend who helped me discover the truth at the cost of his life. I swear that I'll find away to pay Spike back. My friend who felt oddly special after only a few short days.

Yeah, I defiantly owed the goth for so much.

I had no clue to where I was heading but I was running the direction my body was telling me to run. The same feeling I've had since I first ran into my...father... Somehow, I knew that I was running to him. It was weird. But it felt so right.

It felt safe.

**A/N:** AH! Read it and weep! I better get a butt ton of reviews. After all, Reviews make me update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Hetalia or Hans. I only own my made-up characters like Spike.

A/N: Sorry. I was in a rut there for a while. It's also been a while since I spelled Ivan's last name so forgive me if I spell it wrong.

If this is to be a romance, who should Hans be paired with. You decide.

**Reviews make me update faster!**

**Chapter 7**

I don't remember much as I ran. Everything was a blur. I do however, remember that I was crying and that it had begun pouring. Thunder and lightning had dominated the sky and I ended up being soaked in the rain. I had ran until my lungs burned and my body protested with the effort of running anymore. That's when I collapsed from exhaustion onto the sidewalk. The last thing I heard were hurried footsteps and dull black shoes made an appearance in my eyesight before I lost consciousness.

Next thing I knew, I was awake. But I was very feverish and couldn't see or speak at the moment. I was burning up but I was warm. I may have been out of it but I do know that I was on something soft and cushy like a bed and I was covered in a blanket. I blinked, trying to get my eyesight corrected when a pale blob formed and a cold hand rested gently on my forehead soothingly. I shivered but sighed in content at suddenly feeling complete and belonging. This was the person who my body wanted me to rush to. But who were they again? I was too tired to remember. In frustration, I gave a weak groan as his hand left my head.

"Hush, Hans." The voice responded to my groan kindly. "You have a fever. You need to rest." Then I felt something enter my ear and after a minute, the thing beeped and was removed. Whoever was there gave a "hmmmm." then the blanket was tucked around me neatly. "Your fever is very high. If it gets worse, I'm afraid you'll need to go to the hospital." I shook my head furiously, making myself more dizzy than I already was.

"No." I protested weakly. "_They're_ there." I felt a cool breeze that smelled like minty toothpaste. "Hush child. I will do what I have to, even if your parents are there." This guy was good. How did he know who I was talking about?

"I can't go back." I shifted. "I can't stand to look at them right now...Please..." It was quiet for a while before I heard him say: "I will pour a cold bath. Maybe that will drop your temperature. But I have no choice to take you back to the hospital if it gets worse tomorrow." Then I heard the sound of footsteps walking away before I fell back to sleep, think about how the man looked like.

Once again, I don't remember what happened after the first few day but when I woke up, it had been four days that I was asleep but my fever did drop. Waking up in a one room building was not what I thought was going to happen. It was dark and reminded me of a cabin. I could see the television in the living room through the doorway was on and I could barely make out what was said. All I could tell that the people in Berlin, Germany were protesting and rallying against something. I couldn't make it out.

I sighed and relaxed back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "So, you are awake, ja?" I turned and froze in shock. There in all his glory was the hermit, the Nation of Germany, my...father. His hair was messy and had formed blonde bangs over his forehead. What the man wore was a button up, pale blue t-shirt and a pair of slip on pants that hung a bit over his waist. He must have noticed me staring and combed his hair with his fingers, causing his bangs to get slicked back into a neat business style, no longer covering the top of his forehead but atop his head with the rest of his hair.

He looked be over hesitantly before coming closer to the bed, tray of food in his hands. He set the tray on the nightstand and helped me sit up before placing the tray over my legs. "You need to eat. You had fallen into a deep sleep and I worried whether or not I should go against your wishes and take you to that hospital like I said I would." Then he scanned me over, his blue eyes had a weak light in them. "But now I can see that you are fine. You probably want to eat alone. I will wait until you finished, ja?"

But when he turned to leave, I just couldn't let him walk out the door. "Wait." I called and he froze. "I know who you are. Please, come back." He had frozen stiffly, his shoulders squared and when he turned, I felt like I was suddenly talking to a general, all stoic and unmoving...It was intimidating.

"And just who do you think I am?" His question caught me off guard but I held my ground against this sudden military man. "Germany..." His eyes hardened. "And my father." I finished, biting my lip and flexing my hands in my nervous state. The sudden glimpse of emotion flickered on his face. Hope maybe.

"And just what makes you think that I am your father?" I took a breathe. "I over heard my p..." I paused. "Former parents." I corrected. "Ivan Braginskey and Alfred Jones. I also have your journal that Spike, my best friend, found." That was enough and his shoulders drooped and sorrow covered over his whole being.

"You were looking for me." It wasn't a question. Germany had made a statement. A correct one at that. I nodded. "You should not have." My jaw stiffened.

"And why not?" I growled. "You're my birth parent. Why shouldn't I look for you?! In fact, you should have been looking for me! Why wasn't it you who raised me and not those liars who claim to love me?!" I was yelling now, ignoring the food. He looked at me with those eyes that seemed as if they belonged to a kicked puppy.

"You have Gilbert's temperament all right." He murmured to himself before taking a breath. "By looking for me, you have put not only yourself in danger but I as well. And I didn't need to find you." His head dropped. "I knew where you were." Flashbacks of when I first met him flashed by.

"You said that you lost your son, me. Or rather, you lost custody." I stated in realization. "What happened?"

He slowly looked back up to me. "Do you really want to know?" Ludwig asked. At my nod, he sighed and came over to sit on the side of the bed. "Eat. I will tell you what happened as you do so." I nodded and began to eat slowly and he took a deep breath.

"You were conceived from rape. Ivan was always an unpredictable drunk. I knew he didn't mean it but it happened and nothing could change it. But he had thought I was Alfred. You see, Ivan is the one who sired you but I was the one who bore you. I carried you for months, trying to keep you secret. I knew that if I told anyone about you...well...You don't want to know if an enemy found out. I was still on thin ice after World War 2 so many of the countries didn't want anything to do with me. France barely stayed near me and helped me if I asked but kept his distance otherwise. He probably only did that because he raised me before Gilbert claimed me." At my look he said "Gilbert was Prussia. It was a long time ago and long before Prussia fell and became Germany. He was my big brother."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his face.

"Anyway, I don't remember how long I carried you. I might have been five months along? I don't know. Despite what happened with Ivan and I, I wanted to tell Russia my deepest feelings, I loved him. But...America had his love. And Alfred loved to carelessly flaunt that fact about. So I made a decision. I gathered everything I had wanted to give Ivan and placed it in a box. I was determined to let him go. But even in my mind, I knew I couldn't do that easily. I was at the top of the stairs when Alfred confronted me. He was so happy. It turned out, he was pregnant but I was further along than he was. He offered to carry my box to Ivan when he stepped on a glass ordainment and fell down the stairs. I was too shocked to react. It was like it happened in slow motion. Alfred confronted me after he had surgery to remove his reproductive system that allowed him to carry children...All countries have them you know. He apparently knew that I was baring you and he was so angry."

Tears leaked from his face and he placed his head in his hands, hiding from view. "I stayed away after that. I kept to myself, pitying myself. After those long months, you were born...Not long after that, I got a note saying that I was being summoned to court for custody of you. I was deemed unfit...And you fell into the care of Ivan and Alfred. I didn't have a chance."

I had stopped eating sometime during the tale. My head hurt from this information and anger bubbled in me. "How could they do that!?" I cried. "Was there no way!?"

Ludwig or Father sighed and looked back up to me. "I'm afraid it was completely legal. They had used the information about my hormones not being balanced since your birth and that was what caused them to deem me unfit."

"I don't understand." I growled. "Where does this so called danger come in?" He sighed with tired eyes.

"Hans...Alfred, the day he came to pick you up, said that If I was to go near you or try to see you, it was at the cost of your well being and my people. The German population, believe it or not, are not very fond of wars and fights. And even less so when attacked just because the Representative for Germany felt the need to visit his child. Never doubt my love for you, son. But you must understand, I didn't want Alfred to hurt you and I had to look out for my people. So if I get hurt in the process, be it emotionally or physically,...so be it."

My jaw was hurting by how clinched it was. "But dad wouldn't let that happen." I exclaim quietly. Father just smiled weakly at me. "I know that, Hans. But Alfred is sneaky. Reliable in most cases but he will do much that others would think unlike him. Who's to say that he would hurt you or now. Ivan may be the best choice against him but never forget. Ivan loves Alfred. Just because he may keep the American from hurting you, he won't keep him from hurting me or my people. I knew you were happy and in good hands. I was not going to break that bond you had with Ivan."

I noted that he didn't add Alfred in the said 'bond'. My nose flared. "But you did love me? I am your son after all."

A real smile covered his face as he tapped my nose. "I still do love you son. Never forget that, ja?"

A/N: Sorry it's short but I am TIRED! Bwaaaaa! R&R!


End file.
